<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tell me by egglix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453992">tell me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/egglix/pseuds/egglix'>egglix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Character, Awkward Romance, Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, lapslock, they're very adorable and they just. do things, this is just minho and seungmin doing things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/egglix/pseuds/egglix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>minho and seungmin are new to romance, but they get each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tell me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! happy new year! ignore the fact it's been 10 months since i last posted hehe</p><p>i was talking to my friend min just about silly lil 2min and then . we both wrote fics about it just cause why not :D  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420545">here</a> is hers &lt;33</p><p>anyway please enjoy this little fic also seungie autistic just cause he's cool and awesome and i said so YUP</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>minho needed to tell seungmin he liked him romantically. he’d not been able to think about anything else when they were alone together for weeks now. his heart pounded and he blushed and it felt so good to play around with seungmin, way more than it ever used to. seungmin played well with him, especially after he’d confronted minho about all the teasing, the teasing that seemed to be specific to seungmin. minho told him he plays around because he likes him and it’s just the way he shows affection towards him, but minho hadn’t known that he <em> liked </em> him yet.</p><p><em> what does it feel like to like someone? </em> <em></em><br/>
<em> is it bad to like your best friend?<br/>
</em><em>what does romantic love feel like?</em></p><p>he felt like a huge loser typing these questions into google, but minho had never had feelings like these before and he just wanted to make sure. yeah, minho’s been with people before, way before, but that was sex. he’d never really had the time to develop feelings for someone, and it felt really, really strange. why was it seungmin? out of the whole group, it was only seungmin.</p><p>seungmin, who was popping his head into their bedroom to see if minho wanted the lights off, but paused when he saw minho was just sitting on the floor, big pig plushie in his arms.</p><p>“i thought you’d be in your bed.” seungmin said, and minho waved him over. seungmin closed the door behind him and sat on the floor in front of minho.</p><p>“i want to tell you something.” minho was kind of nervous, but also… not really? he knew seungmin wouldn’t find him weird or anything, so he continued when the other nodded. “so, you know the other month when i told you i play with you how i do because i like you? well- so, the thing is, that’s all true, but i like you romantically. i didn’t know before.”</p><p>seungmin smiled simply, “wow, thank you.” </p><p>of course seungmin would react that way. minho raised his eyebrows and his head moved in a way that said <em> that’s it? </em> seungmin just kept smiling.</p><p>“seungmin, what do you think about that? i like you, and i want to kiss you, what do you think?” minho watched as seungmin tilted his head a little and hummed in thought. he was so cute. seungmin was so cute.</p><p>“well, i think that if you want to do that, then we should because i’ve actually been thinking about that a lot. chan said that might mean i like you, and i was like <em> yeah, obviously i like minho? he’s my friend </em> but then he just laughed at me.” he frowned, minho smiled. “now i’m realising he meant romantically, like you said.”</p><p>minho was chuckling, he adored seungmin, he really, really did. “hand?” he reached his hand out, palm facing up. their fans thought this was just a part of them teasing puppy seungmin, but it had actually turned into a way for them to ask him for consent to touch him. sometimes seungmin really hated it, no matter his mood, so they learnt to ask.</p><p>seungmin smiled and placed his hand in minho’s own. “we can kiss right now?” he stood up, pulling seungmin up with him and moving to minho’s bunk. seungmin bounced on his feet with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>chan and minho were on the walk back home after a workout at the gym, legs feeling like jelly. it was late, chan had more to do at the company than he’d originally thought so minho had sat by him as he finished, despite the fact he’d usually already be in bed by then.</p><p>“seungmin and i decided to be boyfriends last week.” minho told chan, who hummed, and then realised what minho said. his eyebrows shot up, mouth falling open- and then suddenly his face was casual and he was nodding.</p><p>“makes sense, actually. seungmin told me he wanted to kiss you a while ago.”</p><p>“yeah, i know.” minho was blushing. he stumbled over a rock on the road.</p><p>“i forgot about it since he never said anything after. did he come to you, though? i thought if he didn’t say anything straight up he would have just left it alone.” seungmin’s like that, he usually just says things straight up to people he’s close to, but sometimes he gets shy and keeps it to himself.</p><p>minho shook his head, “nah, i confessed my feelings and then he told me he’d been thinking about kissing me,” they both chuckled. “we made out for a while but he got all-” minho flapped his hands. <em> overwhelmed, seungmin. </em></p><p>“seungmin.” the two said at the same time, smiles lighting up their faces. minho continued, “yeah, i think he was tired, but anyway, after that he asked me if that means we’re boyfriends. i told him i think so, but that’s all. we just kiss more now, i don’t know if that’s what’s supposed to happen.”</p><p>chan coos and wraps an arm around minho’s shoulders teasingly, “you guys are so cute! you should do, like, i don’t know? more sweet things… for him… each other? like- like dates, y’know? do nice things, just the two of you.”</p><p> </p><p>so that’s what they did. minho asked seungmin out most days, or he only asked seungmin what he wanted to order so they could eat together at home. they started cuddling way more. minho wasn’t sure if he should initiate the cuddling since seungmin liked to be in control of when he gets cuddles, but seungmin told him it’s okay, <em> it’s what boyfriends do, i’ll tell you if i don’t want to. </em> seungmin hasn’t had to tell him no yet. it was really, really nice.</p><p>seungmin loved the way minho teased him. he loved to learn from him and tease him back, it was fun and it was them. but minho hadn’t been teasing him very often as of late and it made him insecure. he knows they’re boyfriends, they’re dating, and that the way minho has started treating him is just how boyfriends should act. but this isn’t how he understands that minho loves him.</p><p>“hyung?” they’re in one of their little studios, minho messing around on the keyboard while seungmin writes in his diary. when minho looks up at him, he continues. “remember when you started to really mess around with me? and it was hard for me to understand if you still liked me because it felt like you were being mean?” that was a rough time, but minho had reassured him right away that seungmin was his best friend.</p><p>“yeah, baby, but we quickly sorted it out, huh?” minho smiled over at seungmin when he nodded, but he looked a little unsure, so minho dragged his stool over next to seungmin to show he was listening.</p><p>“right now, it- well, not <em> right now </em>right now but like-” he laughs a little and shakes his head, “um, i just feel weird because even though i know you do like me and the reason you’ve started treating me differently is because we’re boyfriends- i’m just kind of having the opposite problem, i guess?”</p><p>minho immediately knows what seungmin’s trying to say, “ahhh,” he says. “i get it, baby. so, do you want more reassurance or do you want me to pull back on all the sweet stuff? tell me what you need.” chan taught minho that communication was super necessary, and minho was trying really hard with it.</p><p>“i like it all, hyung, it’s so nice, but- yeah, i guess i just want to hear it? i want to hear that you like me, because you don’t really act it out in the way i know as much anymore, which i like! i do love it all-” seungmin’s clenching and unclenching his fists, and minho can see he’s struggling with the right words, so he puts his hands on his knees and prompts seungmin to look at him.</p><p>“hey, i like you a lot. whether we’re playing or i’m trying to be a sweet boyfriend, it all means i like you. you’re my best friend and you’re my boyfriend, no matter if i’m telling you you look silly with your glasses on or you look cute with wet hair, yeah?” seungmin’s got really cute rosy cheeks, so minho leans over to kiss them.</p><p>“me too, hyung. you wanna get lunch with me?” minho watches as he starts putting his pens and stickers away into his pencil case, and he cheers at the mention of food.</p><p>seungmin makes happy little noises as they hold hands all the way to the food court and he smiles real big when minho complains about his sweaty hands, because they’re not. they’re not sweaty, minho is just playing.</p><p> </p><p>minho has no idea why seungmin’s hair being black has done this to seungmin’s confidence. especially when he dances. it’s making minho crazy. seungmin got his hair dyed black and suddenly he’s discovered he’s the sexiest man on the planet. and to be quite honest, yeah. yep.</p><p>the other guys hyped him up so well, the kid was buzzing during every dance practise. minho didn’t know if it was even reality, the way seungmin danced harder, sharper, or if it was all just an illusion... either way, seungmin is really sexy, and he looked at minho like he knew it, so minho was a little bit doomed.</p><p>doomed? no worries, chan’s alone in his room right now.</p><p>“so, i want to have-” minho starts. he’s in the middle of climbing into chan’s bed.</p><p>“stop,” chan says plainly, and then he’s letting out a huge, dramatic sigh. minho frowns, but chuckles. “go talk to seungmin about it, dude. he came in here this morning all <em> minho is so sexy, i want to go further with minho-</em>” he’s doing a terrible job at imitating seungmin. minho’s eyes are wide with surprise. “like, come <em> on</em>! give me a break.”</p><p>chan’s phone falls to his chest as he rubs his eyes with the backs of his hands, and minho watches as his smile grows. <em> exactly</em>, minho knows chan enjoys being the person everyone goes to, no matter how dramatic he is. “are you being serious right now? he really said that?” it would explain why seungmin would <em> not </em>stop staring into his soul through the practise room mirror all day, but would he say it like that to chan? go further?</p><p>“i mean, he wasn’t so considerate with his words but yeah. but i did <em> not </em> tell him to do all that at dance… that was- he’s literally in your room, go- god, just go do whatever.” chan’s completely had it.</p><p>minho smirks and raises his brows, “right now? you think he wants to have sex right now?” this earns a whack to the chest from chan.</p><p>“you think i know everything he’s thinking all the time?! go!” minho laughs all the way out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>seungmin did want to have sex right now, it turns out. minho left chan’s room and immediately entered his own and flopped himself down next to seungmin in his bed and just straight up asked. seungmin was overjoyed and immediately stood up to undress, telling minho about how his plan to fluster him worked, excitedly shaking his hands. he told him how he read all about what to do, and that they should go slow so seungmin doesn’t get overwhelmed, and then there he was, in his boxers sitting on top of minho’s thighs.</p><p>he was adorable, really, he was, but looking up at him like this… minho’s horndog brain from years ago begins to scream like crazy. </p><p>“wait, i should put on some music, right? i read that that’s common.” seungmin reaches over to his phone and connects it to the small speaker on his bedside table. minho’s sure he doesn’t have a sex playlist, so he just puts on the one he updates regularly. lots of ballads. better than nothing.</p><p>they kiss for a while, and minho takes off his sweater because seungmin doesn’t like the material against his chest… he says so, at least. he can’t stop giggling, either. and for some reason it’s just really, so absolutely hot. minho likes him so much.</p><p>“should we flip around? i wanna… suck your dick- um.” even after everything, it’s still hard to say it out loud. seungmin slides off of minho and onto his back, and minho waits for him to get comfy before he shuffles further down the bed. “you tell me if i go too fast or the touching gets too much, yeah?”</p><p>seungmin nods, wide eyed as he feels minho’s hands flutter around his sides and down his thighs. seeing minho watching him like he is… he stands no chance.</p><p>minho’s taking off seungmin’s boxers now, and he’s touching him properly. he leans down to kiss all over him, slowly and sweetly. when he takes seungmin into his mouth fully, seungmin gasps, and minho feels a bit of pride overcome him.</p><p>but then seungmin’s body jerks, and his arms shake happily and minho has to pull off. “baekhyun!” seungmin states excitedly, he giggles and minho’s thinking <em> what the hell</em>- and then he realises the song.</p><p>“yeah, what’s this one? you good to continue, baby?” one of baekhyun’s newer songs is playing, and despite the situation, minho indulges seungmin.</p><p>“you can keep going, it’s love again, i’ve been learning it.” seungmin’s fingers stay outstretched as minho licks over him and hums. “did you know baekhyun has a dog?” </p><p>minho did know, “wow, what kind?” he wonders if seungmin’s going to do this the whole time. it wouldn’t be so bad, with the way he stumbles a little over his words because of minho.</p><p>“it’s a corgi!” seungmin loves baekhyun. he loves day6 too, but he <em> really </em> loves baekhyun. “i’m a golden retriever, right hyung? not actually, but-” minho can’t help but laugh through his nose. he’s got his mouth wrapped around seungmin’s dick and yet the guy’s on about his favourite singer and dog breeds. it’s so seungmin. minho is so fond.</p><p>“hyung, this feels really good.” he reaches out to pet minho’s head, and then, “baekhyun has an older brother, did you know? they have a large age gap like me and my sister.”</p><p> </p><p>“-and so there i was, fucking into him as he tells me all about baekhyun’s entire life story like the god damn cutie he is, and it was amazing.” chan was just trying to eat his breakfast. “he fully made me leave his bed when we finished though. he couldn’t handle even lying beside me so i just sat on the floor and told him i loved him.”</p><p>“whoa, hold on. <em> love</em>?” chan was just trying to eat his breakfast, but he was still invested in this damn relationship.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>slams fist 2min are just chillin and being epic and figuring things out ! also me as seungmin info dumping during sex except mine would be about bang chan probably</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/egglix">twt</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>